the fourth summer of the sisterhood
by Not Just A Princess At Heart
Summary: Carmen, Tibby, Lena, and Bridget are back from collegde. This time with 4 different experiences. What hardships will they face and what is Lena going to do about this boyfriend buisness?
1. Prologue

Prologue

After a year of college I was really missing my buds. A year is a long time away from each other, well at least longer than we have ever spent apart. There is a part of me that doesn't want to go home and have everyone come home to see each other. Part of me wants to forget that any of us were ever friends. But that part of me is selfish and says well its too painful to get together every year when you feel like you don't know any of the people you are meeting with anymore. I love being with Tibby, Carma, and Bee don't get me wrong but knowing that I won't see them for another year well that's harsh for a girl my age.

So what am I Lena going to do this summer well I have decided on taking some more art classes but as always am staying home for at least most of the summer.

Tibby is going to some art or photo thing in who knows where. Suppose ably her boyfriend Brian is going with her too although what Brian will do at camp is beyond me.

Bee of coarse is going to soccer camp in Florida with her boyfriend Eric. I think she is some kind of coach or something.

Carma well she is volunteering at the hospital with Winn.

See to me this is like some kind of pattern. All of my friends have something to do this summer that takes up most of their time, and what they are doing involves their BOYFRIENDS! And like me, Lena, I don't have a boyfriend, and am still recovering from a little thing I like to call…never mind. I do know however that I have a person I wish to be my boyfriend cough Paul cough but well lets just say I don't think he's interested.


	2. Carmen

Please Review and tell me if you like it I will try to post two in a row now because this one is so short

* * *

"WWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" Carmen screamed as soon as she saw Win getting out of the taxi he had taken. Carmen ran over to him and stood there looking up at him expectedly. Win obligingly leaned over and kissed her. Carmen smiled and picked up one of Win's suitcases.

"Now me lady I can not have you doing any heavy lifting," Win said taking the suitcase from her.

Carmen just smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. She led the way up to the entrance to the dorm room she lived in. "Hold on I don't think guys are aloud in so let me just go get my stuff," Carmen said blushing a little.

"mmmmmkk," Win said setting down the suitcases and collapsing on the ground.

"I can see that your vocabulary hasn't improved since I last saw you," Carmen said laughing and walking up to her room before Win could retaliate. Carmen opened the door and grabbed her two dark blue suitcases. She tore down the stairs, several times falling over because of her suitcases.

"I'm back," Carmen said announcing her return. Win stood up and started walking to Carmen's car. They reached the car in record time and stuck the suitcases in the trunk and back seat.

"Alright who's driving?" Win asked snatching the car keys away from Carmen. Carmen just stuck out her tongue and got into the passenger side. Win started the car and backed out of the parking space.


	3. Bridget

Hello here is the second short on of the night the next ones will be longer i promise so please review

* * *

Bridget sat in her dorm room waiting for her room mate to come back, when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Bee," Bridget practically sang into the phone.

"Hey Bee how's it going?" Eric's voice came over the phone. Bridget smiled and knew that Eric was smiling to (she could tell by his voice).

"Nothing, Hey, wait, why are you calling you never call on Wednesdays?" Bridget said her smile turning to confusion.

"Well remember how I was going to come and visit you during the summer?" "Yah,"

"Well ummm you know how my school ended and yours ends today?"

"Yah"

"Well I thought I would drive you home is that okay" Bridget smiled with relief and happiness.

"Sure," Bridget said nonchalantly. She heard Eric sigh with relief.

"Ok well I will see you in a few than,"

"Ok," Bridget said not suspecting anything. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She put the phone down and walked across the room and answered the door.

"ERIC!" She squealed. She stepped closer to him and pulled him into her room. Placing her arms around his neck she kissed him full on the lips and he kissed her back. The kiss was more than pashonite it was full of want and need. They both came up gasping for air. Bridget felt an adrenalin rush that she only got when she was kissing Eric.

"Wow I should have come sooner," Eric said moving over and sitting down in her desk chair. Bridget just laughed. Than the door opened for the second time today and in came Mersia, Bridgets pretty Indian room mate.

"O umm Eric this is Mersia. Mersia this is Eric my boyfriend," Bridget said flashing a look at Eric to make sure it was okay that she introduced him this way. Eric smiled so she knew that he was more than fine with it.


	4. Lena

This one is longer than the others i think so tell me if you like it

Thanks to all of you guys who review and does anyone know what year Eric would be in colledge?

* * *

Lena arrived home before any of the others did and she did not like it. Her bed had different sheets and her room was repainted. The clothes that once hung in her closet now were on their way to good will. She dumped her stuff on the new bed and quietly made her way down the stairs.

Lena opened the fridge to look for something caffenated but to her dismay only found a non caffinated diet coke. 'Well one thing will always be that same my mother will always be a health freak' Lena thought as she grudgingly took a sip of the flat pop.

Just as Lena was about to finish the can Effie entered followed by a tall guy. "Hey Lena this is Jeffrey," Effie said making the introductions quick.

"Mom and Dad aren't home they will be back in a couple of hours," Lena said giving Effie a sarcastic smile. Effie just gave her a greatful smile and lead Jeffrey towards the living room. 'Jesus even my sister has a boyfriend.' Lena thought unconsciously following Effie and "Jeffrey". Lena stopped just before the living room realizing what she was doing. She could hear sounds coming from the room ahead but she didn't go in to stop the make out session her sister was having she just let it go and walked out the front door.

"Lenny, O I am so glad to see you," Carmen said as soon as Lena had walked out the door.

"Carma, O my gosh I am having the worst summer of my life," Lena said pulling Carmen into a one armed hug.

"Ok well you can tell me about it later because here comes Bee!" Carmen said waving to an oncoming black car. Bee hoped out of the passengers seat and waved back.

"OOO Bee let's meat this famous Eric of yours," Lena said with the first true smile she had worn since she had gotten home. Bee made a motion to the guy in the drivers seat and the door opened. Out came Eric who walked over and shook Lena and Carmen's hand.

"That's Carmen and Lena," Bridget said pointing, "Carma where's Win?" Bridget asked.

"O my god, Win get out of the car and meat my friends," Carmen said waving frantically at Win. After the introductions were finished Lena felt very uncomfortable because there were two of her best friends standing there with guys hanging on them and she had no one.

"Well I got to go Carmen," Win said pecking Carmen on the cheek.

"Yah me too," Eric said repeating Wins gesture, both girls giggled.

"Ok Win can I trust you with the car?" Carmen said looking half serious. Win just kissed her on the cheek again and took the keys out of her hands. Carmen laughed and waved goodbye.

"Eric pick me up tomorrow at eight ok?" Bridget called. Eric nodded and blew a kiss her way.

"So Lenny where's Tibbs?" Carmen turned towards Lena. Lena just shrugged wondering the exact same thing.

The girls were found in there room two hours later painting their toes. Red for Carmen, light pink for Lena, and blue for Bridget. Lena heard a slight knock on her door.

"Come on in," Lena said blowing on her nails so they would dry quicker. Tibby walked through the door a large duffel bag in tow.

"TTTTIIIIBBBBSSSS!" Tibby was suddenly covered by the three very bored girls.

"Jesus ok ok ok I missed you too. Now will you get off of me?" Tibby said with a slight laugh.

"Ok Tibbs so here's the scoop, Lena is having the worst summer, I was picked up at Williams by Win, and Bee was picked up at her school by Eric. Isn't that soooo exciting," Carmen gushed filling Tibby in on all that was happening.

"Oh poor Lenny whats wrong with your summer?" Tibby said a true look of concern brimming her face.

"Nothing," Lena said quickly. The other three girls gave her a look so Lena finally spilled, "Well everyone has a boyfriend to hang out with, to love them. And all of this just brings memories of Kostos back."

"O Lenny," Bridget said embracing Lena into a hug. The rest of the girls followed suit.

"We will find you a guy better than Kostos," Carmen promised. And Lena believed them she believed them with all her heart.

* * *

So i'll keep posting like once a day or every other or every three hope you liked it 


	5. Tibby

I know these are really short but please bare with me i am trying to make them longer

Thanks for all who reviewed please keep reviewing and read my other story the second summer of the sisterhood because i need some ideas

* * *

Tibby sat up at the the sound of her little sister screaming, "You're here you're here!" 'Who's here,' Tibby absentmindedly pulled on a pair of black shorts. The girls had stayed up late that night but they decided against a sleepover because Carmen and Bee had dates.

Tibby heard someone coming up the stairs but again thought nothing of it until the foot steps started to head straight for her door. At this point Tibby didn't even have a shirt on so she ran to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and threw it over her head just as Brian stepped through the door.

"Hey Tibbs you look like you just ran a marathon," Brian said commenting on Tibby's already red face.

"Well a second before you came in here I did not have a shirt on," Tibby said and then thought it over and decided it wasn't the best thing to say so she turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Brian just laughed and gave Tibby a short kiss.

"OOOOOOO Tibby and Brian sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Nicky and Kathrine screamed. Tibby had not noticed them come in behind Brian but Brian didn't seem to care.

They both heard a verse of, "First comes love than comes marriage than comes a baby," before Brian said, "Hey Tibbs yours shirt's on backwords."

"Great first a song now my shirt," Tibby said sarcastically. Brian turned around so that Tibby could switch the shirt to the front side. She did this fast and than tapped Brian on the shoulder. As he turned around Tibby made a smooth move and kissed him.

This went on for quiet some time until someone knocked on the door, "Tibby are you guys done kissing?"

"Ewww kissing," came Nicky's voice. 

"_Ewww Brian is kissing Tibby that's so discuting," Kathrine said relizing this for the first time._

"We can hear you," Tibby called out the slightly opened door.

Kathrine seemed to register this and got back down to business, "Ok well are you done kiiiisssssssssiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg my sister yet Brian because I want to play Candyland."

Brian seemed to think about this for a while until Tibby tilted her head, "Ok I'll be down in a second Kitty Kat,"

"Now Brian please," Kathrine wined

"Yah Tibby needs to learn how to share," Nicky piped in.

Brian made a face and pecked Tibby on the cheek, "I'm coming." After that Tibby just sat there for a while thinking about the lingering taste of Brian's lips and how they felt on hers. She also thought about how she was suppose to leave him behind for most of the summer to do a film thing with some school friends.

'What am I going to do?' Tibby thought out loud.

"About what?" Brian had come back from a game of Candy land and Twister.


	6. Bee and Carma

Here's a long over due update I was totally suffering from long term writers block and kinda still am...

Okay the thanks to reviewers will be at the end

* * *

It wasn't for any normal guy Bridget wore her white halter and her hair down. But this wasn't just any guy this was Eric. Bridget combed her long yellow blond hair until all the knots that were never there came out. She looked like one of those gods they talk about sitting on Mt. Olympus or at least that's what everyone thought.

The doorbell rang but she let Perry answer it. Since he had never met Eric before.

"_So this is the famous Eric Richman," Perry said more like a question than a statement."_

"_Famous I wouldn't say that," Eric said modestly._

"_Well around here you sure are your all Bridget talks about. You should here her Eric is so …"Perry couldn't finish because Bridget had punched him in the back._

"Eric I think we should go," Bridget said moving towards the door and pulling Eric with her, while Perry mumbled sware words at her. Eric looked like he wanted Perry to finish his sentence but followed Bridget anyways.

"Hey don't punch people who are about to give me information," Eric teased.

"Right but he wasn't suppose to be listening to my phone conversations and is never suppose to have know that," Bridget answered right back. Bridget walked to the black car and lifted the handle but it was locked. She stood there hand on her hip waiting for Eric to push that tiny button on the key clicker.

Eric seemed to be drinking in her appearal for the first time and you could tell by his face that he liked it. Even though it bothered Bridget just a little that he looked like he just wanted to feel her right up she let him look at her anyways.

"Eric stop staring at my chest and un lock the doors," Bridget finally said. Eric blushed and walked over to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her first on the cheek and then as if he couldn't contain himself on the lips. They stood their kissing for a while until Bridget noticed something.

She renched herself away from Eric who look a little alarmed, "Perry is watching us through the window." Eric just nodded and finally unlocked the car door. Bridget slipped inside and sighed as she hit the cool black leather interior of Eric's car.

They drove until they reached a large fancy Italian resturant and then Eric parked the car somewhere close to the doors but just far enough away so Bee could walk a little. Just how she liked it too close to the doors didn't give her enough fresh air and too far away would make Bee want to run. Which in this case is never a good thing.

They walked inside the two mahongony doors and before Bee had a real good look around a waiter led them to a table outside. The table had a clear glass top and black chairs the chairs had cushions but not the hard plastic kinds. It was nice outside and Bridget like it.

"So you do have class," Bridget said after sitting down. The waiter had even pulled out the chair for her.

"Don't sound so surprised," Eric said smiling at Bridget. Then the server came over and handed them two menus. The menus were heavy canvas with decorations of grapes on the sides. Bridget looked through the menu and found what she wanted.

"I have been saving up for this for a while so you better enjoy it," Eric mock threatened.

"Ok well is there anything not Italian because Italian makes me sick," Bridget joked.

Eric looked horrified, "Oh no Bee I am so sorry I had thought I planned this so well and then …"

Bridget interrupted, "It was a joke Eric I love Italian." Bridget laughed.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief, "O well not funny." Bridget was still laughing by this time some people were staring at her but mostly because of her hair and Bridget knew this so she wasn't worried.

* * *

Carmen heard the doorbell to her apartment ring so she booked out of the bathroom and answered it.

"Hey Win," Carmen said smiling at the sight of her gorgess boyfriend.

"Hey Carmen you look great," Win said kissing Carmen on the forehead. Carmen stuck out her lower lip and obligingly Win kissed her again but only on the cheek. Carmen crinckled her nose and ran back to the bathroom to put on the rest of her makeup.

Carmen stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Win. This time Win kissed her on the lips and Carmen pulled away, "New lipgloss!" Carmen stuck up her nose and walked out the door. Win followed and then led her over to her car and opened the passenger side door.

"Hey do I never get to drive," Carmen said putting both hands on her hips.

"Nope," Win said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Your sure friendly tonight," Carmen said pulling him down so she could kiss his mouth.

"You shouldn't be talking," Win playfully teased. Carmen just got in the car giving Win her fake evil eye.

Halfway to where ever they were going Win said, "Hey how about some penguin entertainment,"

"Don't even think about it," Carmen said staring straight in front of her.

"Come on Carmen I only heard you do that once and you were great," Win begged. 'Should I embarrass myself but if he doesn't like it than he's not worth yes ok go for it Carmen think of Bee,' Carmen thought coaxing herself into performance. So that's how it went for most of the ride over to the spot Carmen talking in a penguin voice and Win laughing all the way.

* * *

A Note From Me - Okay so not my best but I'll try to do better... I know these are really short but I thought that they ended just fine and couldn't really continue them. Most of them won't be two people combined but this one was too short alone okay that's all for now i think oh and check out my stories of FOR REVIEWERS

Hazel-Hiss- I will definetly check out your story... It might take me a while to review though because I am not on FanFiction that much. But I love Harry Potter my favorite was the forth and parts of the sixth... Anyways no I did not just make Win up if you read the third one he's sort of Carmen's boyfriend or he is Carmen's boyfriend at the end.

Michelle Zealand- YOU GOT YOUR NEW NAME! HE HE HE I LOVE IT NATS... anyways thank you and you know me and errors are like bread and butter it just flows together anyways love the georgia nicolson one or what you told me of it I assure you I will get around to reading it... I promise it'll be the next story on FanFiction that I read okay I'll call you later because I have to get around to it... check your email

becc-gallanter- Thanks I love the compliments they are seriously what keeps me going well that and the critism that doesn't really make any sense but oh well thanks again

xsummerbabyx- I know the chapters are really short but I have a hard time enlongating them. I hope the canoe trip was fun and I am sorry it took so long to update. Writers Block SUCKS BIG TIME! I hope you will continue to review because you were my first reviewer which is always cool and special in a weird way. COOKIES FOR KAITLIN! I really like your updates and I wish mine were that long... but oh well I promise I will update again soon and not wait that long like last time okay i think i am done now

Riza-4789- Thanks this was probably one of my favorite chapters of all time that i have written because well I LOVE TIBBY AND BRIAN too and I just love the way this chapter goes I love how catharine and Niky tease them it just totally reminded me of my little pest of cousins anyways thanks for reviewing

gqfan4life11- Thanks they are probably the hardest to write in my opinion because most of it is fluff and soccer stuffand its really hard to write about anything besides that... so thanks for your compliments and reviews

I HOPE EVERYONE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER AND MAYBE I WILL EVEN GET SOME NEW REVIEWERS so guys please review and tell me what you think


End file.
